


Been a Bad Girl, Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biodad Bucky, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys in Skirts, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Facials, Feminization, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Major Barnes, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, boys in lingerie, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The anger that follows that burns even hotter, and Bucky has to fight back the immediate growl of ‘mine’ that rides on its heels, and he can’t really pretend anymore that what he’s feeling isn’t arousal, that he isn’t out of his mind with jealousy at the image of his pretty, dolled up son choking on a stranger’s cock in an alley and liking it.He needs to be alone with Tony, now.





	Been a Bad Girl, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfie_slays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/gifts), [PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/gifts).



The knock on the door catches his attention, and he yells a distracted “come in!” as he continues skimming the papers in front of him.

“Sir?”

The voice is enough to drag Bucky’s attention away from the paperwork, and he raises an eyebrow in surprise when he sees Steve in the doorway.

“Rogers? I thought you had plans off base tonight?”

“I did, sir.” Steve pauses, grin widening in amusement, and he chuckles a little. “So did your son, apparently.” He steps into the room, opening the door wider, and Bucky catches sight of his son behind the man. “Caught him trynna sneak into the bar in town.”

Bucky tries to catch the boy’s eyes from where he’s hiding behind Steve, but the kid ducks his head. Bucky rolls his eyes in exasperation, and with a soft laugh Steve moves to the side, leaving the boy defenseless.

Bucky chokes on his spit a little when his boy is standing in front of him in all his glory. He notices the heels first, towering things with fine straps running across dainty feet and up long legs, miles of skin only barely hidden from view under sheer thigh highs, the tips of which he can see under the obscenely short, ridiculously tight skirt. Bare torso, a dress shirt that Bucky abruptly recognizes as his is partially buttoned, tails tied into a knot resting just above his belly button, with the top few left undone, baring sharp collarbones and a swan-like neck to Bucky’s hungry gaze, covered only by what he knows are his dog tags, the ones that are never taken off under any circumstances.

Pouty lips painted a shimmery red, mascara covered eyelashes, winged eyeliner and a dust of eyeshadow completes the look, and Bucky finally manages to wet his mouth when he meets his son’s gaze.

He clears his throat, hoping the sharp twist of whatever is swirling in his gut – not arousal, definitely not – isn’t evident when he finally speaks. “I didn’t even know you had a fake, but you should’ve told me before leaving, kid. Could’ve avoided this mess, would’ve told Rogers to leave you alone.” He’s talking to no one in particular, deliberately avoiding eye contact with his son after having torn his gaze away, worried the sudden mess of his emotions is evident in his expression.

“Oh, I would’ve left him alone anyway, sir,” Steve pipes up from the corner. “Thing is, I, uh, went out for a smoke and-” he pauses, coughing lightly in embarrassment, and the teen in question ducks his head, hands coming up to cover his face. “I caught the bouncer trying to force your son into an, unsavoury act, shall we say, in exchange for getting in.”

Well. That certainly changes things. Bucky finally addresses his son directly. “Tony? Is that true?”

The teen grudgingly moves his hands, leaving his mouth free to answer even as he avoids eye contact with his father, choking out a simple, “yes.”

The anger that follows is immediate. “I’ll see to him tomorrow. You wanna press charges, sweetheart? No one should ever force-”

“No!” Tony cries, interrupting. “No, dad, it’s not- it wasn’t like that.”

Bucky pauses, confused. “What do you mean “it wasn’t like that?” What was it like, then?”

Tony sighs, a heavy thing as his cheeks pinken, seemingly embarrassed at having this conversation with his father and his junior. “It was… _fuck_ , dad, itwasconsensual.”

The anger that follows _that_ burns even hotter, and Bucky has to fight back the immediate growl of _‘mine’_ that rides on the heels of said anger, and he can’t really pretend anymore that what he’s feeling isn’t arousal, and he isn’t out of his mind with jealousy at the image of his pretty, dolled up son choking on a stranger’s cock in an alley and _liking it_.

He needs to be alone with Tony, _now._

“Right. Thanks for bringing him back, Steve. You’re free to go, I’ll take it from here. Sorry this interrupted your night.” He moves around from behind his desk, coming to lean against the front, arms folded across his chest.

Steve shoots him an easy going smile. “No problem, sir.” He lays a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder where the boy is slumped in the chair in front of his father’s desk, having settled in for what’s sure to be a verbal lashing of epic proportions. “Sorry, kid. But I had to.”

Tony groans. “I know. But if you could leave and spare me _some_ embarrassment while I get ‘the talk’ from my dad, that’d be great.”

Steve chuckles as he opens to door and exits, closing the door behind him, and Tony finally looks up to meet his father’s gaze, grin falling away when he sees Bucky is completely unamused.

“Listen dad, I’m sorry. I know you’re going to say something about safe sex practices and strangers, but he was wearing a condom and I’m eighteen years old and-“

“Stand up.” The command is sharp, voice firm, cutting through whatever Tony was about to say, and the boy realizes the conversation isn’t going to go how he hoped. He lifts himself from the chair without protest, ducking his head and clasping his hand behind his back.

Tony feels the weight of his father’s gaze on him, asks no questions when his father circles him, pulling away the chair behind him to a corner of the room, coming back to stand in front of him again.

“Do you always go out dressed like a whore, or is that an occasional thing?” The tone is casual but the question is anything but; it’s weighted, measured, and Tony is completely caught off guard, head jerking up in surprise.

“Uh uh. Eyes down. Know your place.”

Tony briefly catches the look in his dad’s eyes before he looks down, unsure as to why he’s even obeying. Except, the sharp spike of heat pooling low in his belly tells him exactly why: because his dad is hot as fuck, hotter still when he goes into ‘Major Barnes’ mode.

The hand that wraps around his throat has Tony’s eyes widening and watering, gasping for breath even as he subconsciously realizes the futility. “I _asked_ you a _fucking_ question. Don’t make me punish you more than I already have to.”

The hand is gone as quickly as it came, and Tony gasps for breath, quickly shaking his head ‘no’ as an answer to his father’s question.

Bucky scoffs. “You expect me to believe that? Look at you, standing there like a trained slut, all dolled up and ready to be whored out. Fuck, if you’ll suck cock to get into a bar, can’t imagine what you’ll give up that cunt for.”

Tony’s breath hitches, response involuntary as his head spins under the weight of it all; at his dad’s tone, his humiliating _words_ , and the blood rushing to his cock because of them.

Bucky suddenly moves off the desk, stepping closer into Tony’s space, so close he can feel the hot breath on his neck, harsh panting in his ear, well-built chest heaving against his.

Bucky leans down until his mouth is level with the boy’s ear. “I bet, if I lifted that skirt right now, I’d find your little clit aching, hard and _dripping_ wet.”

Tony’s knees buckle, and his dad’s arm comes up to band around his waist, hauling him closer until he’s pressed against unyielding muscle. He shivers as the heat from Bucky’s bare skin seeps through his shirt, nipples pebbling at the sensation. He gasps when his father runs his hands down the back of his skirt, hips grinding together when Bucky’s firm grip pushes their crotches together.

“Da-addyy.” Tony’s whimper comes soft and quiet, head rolling forward to nestle into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“Christ. Beggin’ already, baby girl? Haven’t even got started and you’re already desperate for my cock. What was that you said about not being a whore?” Bucky’s growl is low in Tony’s ear, deep rumble sending shivers down his spine as his father’s humiliating words have his hips picking up the pace, frantically seeking friction when arousal burns brighter in his veins.

Bucky bites back a groan, his son’s sheer desperation easily the hottest thing he’s witnessed in decades. His hand slips under the end of the skirt, fingering lightly at the thigh highs while encouraging his son’s rutting with a firm grip at his waist. Overwhelmed and distracted as he is, the poor boy doesn’t notice Bucky’s hand slip up his skirt until the discovery halts all activities.

Bucky pulls back, an onerous task that isn’t at all easy with the eighteen year old bucking in his hold, and he’s forced to stop the pleading whimpers of “no, daddy, please, _fuck_ , so close” with a firm press of his lips, licking his tongue forward while he moves back until he’s leaning against the desk again, retracting his arm and tearing his mouth away, watching in amusement as Tony sags nearly boneless to the floor.

“Felt something interesting under your skirt there, doll. Strip.”

Tony blinks owlishly, disheveled, dazed, and slow to respond. “C’mon doll, don’t have all day. Sooner you get those clothes off, sooner we can see to getting your needy pussy what it needs. Start with the shirt.”

With shaking hands Tony unties the knot at his midriff. The buttons are next, and it takes him a few tries, fingers borderline uncooperative. The shirt slips off delicate shoulders, and it satisfies something primal in Bucky, seeing his dog tags resting against the boy’s bare chest. The skirt follows, and Bucky growls, stalking forward to slip a hand into Tony’s hair, gripping the strands to yank his neck back.

“This entire time I’ve been giving you the benefit of the doubt. Thought maybe calling you a desperate cockslut was too harsh.” Bucky chuckles, but there’s no mirth behind it, and Tony trembles under his father’s dark gaze, the degrading words no longer tempered by teasing. “If you’re parading around like this-” Bucky fists Tony’s cock through the lace of his panties, ignoring the groan of pleasure inspired by the friction. “You’re sneaking out in this, getting on your knees for any man that needs to get his cock wet.” Bucky pinches the sensitive head of his boy’s cock, smirking without mirth at the shriek he gets in return. “If you were so desperate to get used like the fucktoy you are, why didn’t you just say so, baby?”

Bucky moves his hand away from Tony’s cock, gripping the fabric at the boy’s hip and _tearing_. Tony outright moans, the display of strength so powerful it makes him weak at the knees. Bucky uses the hand still in Tony’s hair to leverage the boy onto his knees, grip tight and cock throbbing in his pants as the boy stares up at him from under painted lashes. “Fuck, that’s exactly where a pretty whore like you is meant to be. Should just keep you under my desk like this, keep that mouth filled like you need it to be.”

Tony swallows harshly, deciding to say what he wants even if he doesn’t know how it’ll be received. “ _Please_ , I’ve been a bad girl, daddy. Punish me, use me like whore until I learn my place.”

“Christ, the mouth on you.” Bucky releases Tony’s hair, reaching for the tie on his sweatpants. “Prep yourself.”

“Wi-with what?”

Bucky levels the boy with a bored look. “Fuck if I know. Whore like you, cunt must be gaping. Spit should be enough by my guess.”

Tony hesitates, but an arched eyebrow is all he needs before he’s spitting on his index finger, maneuvering to lie down, feet planted on the floor and back arched for better access. He whimpers at the burn when he presses in with his first finger, stretch anything but pleasant and spit doing nothing to ease the way.

Bucky rounds his desk, aware enough through the haze of arousal that he’d tear his son apart with just spit. He pulls the lube out of the drawer, settling it on the desk before making quick work of his pants and underwear. He slicks his cock up, stroking lightly while he watches Tony struggle with a second finger, eyes scrunched shut. He moves over to jerk off above Tony’s face, blocking the light, and Tony  peels open his eyes.

“Daddy, pl-please it- _ow_ , it hurts.”

“Hmm. Less stretched than I thought, guess that pussy hasn’t been fucked by _everything_ that moves.” Bucky throws the lube onto his son’s stomach, who gingerly removes his fingers from his hole before frantically slicking them up with lube. “Two minutes, slut, then I’m taking your cunt, however stretched out it is.”

Tony works fast, up to three fingers and inching in a fourth when the two minutes are nearly up. Bucky pulls his hand away before time, all the needy noises and pretty moans spilling from those lips going straight to his cock, making him dizzy with need. “Time’s up.”

He doesn’t pause, one hand on the boy’s hip, other aligning with his entrance and pushing in, inch by inch, slow but without pause, stopping only when he’s bottomed out. He shudders for breath, fingers bruising where they’re gripping Tony, anchoring him to the moment as he struggles not to come right then and there.

“ _Fuck_.” Bucky pauses as Tony clenches around him, shivering at how completely _wrecked_ his father sounds. “Your pussy’s milking me for all it’s worth, baby girl. So needy, just _aching_ to be filled up, hm?”

Bucky finally starts moving, deep, even strokes that have Tony scrabbling at his back for purchase, long, painted nails leaving scratches down Bucky’s back. He tries to go slow but finds himself increasing his pace, hips snapping back and forth brutally as he begins to fuck his son roughly into the floor.

Tony swings his legs up, wrapping them around his father’s waist, heels digging into Bucky’s back as he tries to force the man to go faster. “Harder, daddy, harder. Wanna feel you for days, _please_.” Tony moves his hands away from Bucky’s shoulders, running them down his dad’s chest, feeling the firm muscles underneath.

Bucky lifts a hand off Tony’s hip, coming up to grip both of his boy’s wrists in one hand, wrenching his arms above his head. “No one gave you permission to touch, you fucking whore. Keep your hands there, or you’ll be sorry.”

Tony nods, mouth parted but unable to form words, already fucked beyond coherency. The only noises he makes are an amalgamation of the hottest sounds Bucky has ever heard, whimpers and whines, cute pants and shuddering breaths, sobs hitching in his throat. He changes the angle of his thrusts, rewarded with a high-pitched wail that tells him he’s found his target.

 _“_ Found your g-spot, princess? That feel good? This the fucking you were so desperate for?” Tony nods his head frantically, worried if he doesn’t answer his father will stop.

Bucky brings his hand down hard, striking Tony clear across the cheek, whipping his head to the side. The boy’s eyes fly open, pupils blown wider than ever before, precome running a stream down his shaft. “You’re not even embarrassed by it, _Christ_ , who knew I raised such a cock hungry little slut.” He growls in satisfaction when he sees the mark of his hand on the boy’s cheek, blooming a bright red. He strikes him again, the sharp ‘ _smack_ ’ resounding in the room along with Tony’s sobs, tears finally overflowing. “That’s it, cry for me. You know why daddy hit you, hm?”

Tony nods, a weak “yes, daddy,” making its way past trembling lips.

“Tell me. Tell me so I know you’re never gonna go looking for another cock again.”

“Your princess was bad, daddy. That’s why you hit me.” Tony answers, shaking like a leaf, fluid streaking his navel as he utters the humiliating words.

“Look at your clit, it’s dripping all over you. Need it so rough, don’t you baby? Need to be remined of your place? It’s right here, right under daddy, getting fucked stupid on my cock.”

“ _Oh_ , ye-yes daddy, always under you. Only- _hng_ , only want your cock. _Use_ me, please.” The few simple words have Bucky perilously close to the edge, and he thrusts forward once, twice before he pulls out, quickly straddling Tony’s chest and fisting his cock, painting the boy’s face with his come.

It lands in his hair, on his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, even his tongue once Tony gets his mouth open. Bucky comes harder than he has in his life, working through the aftershocks with his hand while his son babbles things like “come for your slut. Claim me, mark your property daddy.”

Bucky shudders, dropping his cock and moving his hand away when he becomes too sensitive. He rubes at Tony’s cheek with his thumb, working the cum into the skin, smearing it across his lips, his eyes, ruining his son’s makeup with streaks of cum, running down his cheeks with the streaks of mascara. “There. Won’t forget you’re daddy’s cumdump any time soon.”

Tony whimpers, hips humping forward involuntarily as the words have heat pooling low in his belly, and Bucky realizes the boy hasn’t come yet. “Oh baby girl, look at your clit, it’s throbbing. You need to come, hm?” Tony nods helplessly, fresh wave of tears leaking from his eyes in frustration. “God, you pathetic whore.” He looks around, eyes finally landing on his desk. “You can get off using a leg.”

Although spent, Tony works himself up onto his knees, going to straddle Bucky’s leg, who stops him with a frown. “What’re you doing?”

Tony flushes. “You said- you said I could get off using a leg.”

Bucky smirks, leaning back on his hands. “Never said you could use _my_ leg, princess. Desk’s right there.”

 _Fuck_. His cock throbs, dribbling precome anew at the humiliating idea. Bucky doesn’t let it go unnoticed. “Ooh, your little clit likes that idea, hm? Go ahead, get off against the desk like a bitch in heat.”

Tony goes to stand up, slightly concerned about walking in his heels when his father stops him yet again. “Uh uh. Crawl.”

And Tony crawls the scant few meters to the desk while Bucky enjoys the swaying ass in his view, back marked red with carpet burn. Tony settles in front of the desk, legs in a ‘V’ on either side of the desk leg before he shuffles forward, bringing his cock closer to the surface. The wood is smooth, cool against his heated flesh, and he begins to fuck his hips forward in earnest, desperate with his need to come. Bucky waits a few minutes before moving to sit behind him, legs on either side of the boy, smiling in amusement when Tony partially sags against him in relief.

He leans down to whisper in the boy’s ear. “No coming before I say so, okay baby girl? Want that clit nice and ruined before I let you come.” He reaches his hands up, trailing them along Tony’s arms before pinching both of his nipples simultaneously.  “Daddy’s ignored your titties all evening, baby. Such a shame, what pretty tits they are.” He rolls the nubs between his thumbs, relishing the moans he gets in return. “Mm, my baby has sensitive tits, does she? Daddy’ll have fun playing with these.”

Tony underestimates how close to the edge he is, and the stimulation of his nipples, combined with the filthy words in his ears and the promise of a next time has him cresting the wave of his orgasm, come shooting up his chest,

Bucky catches the soft _ah, ah, ah_ ’s that slip past his son’s lips, recognizes them as the sign they are. After Tony shoots the first rope of cum he moves his hips forward, expecting to ride out the rest of his orgasm, but Bucky quickly places his hand on the boy’s waist, pulling them back, and Tony’s hips are left thrusting forward into nothing.

“ _FUCK_ , no daddy, _please_ , I need this. Need to come, so fucking badly, daddy, please.” But Bucky pays it no mind, content to grip the boys hips and let him hump the air, watching as Tony’s still swollen cock shoots only a few pitiful streaks of come before stopping, orgasm ruined.

“Told you not to come until I said you could, baby girl. You’ll have to go to bed with your clit swollen, that’s what happens when greedy whores don’t listen.”


End file.
